Sell Out
by IshiHatake23
Summary: Vlad is a sugar daddy and Dan wants a new toy. HumanAU, Bitterly Broken shipping


Dan stood in the showroom with his mouth hanging open. True love had a name and it was X23 Fleet. State of the art engineering, carbon steel, sleek black paint job with red and glow in the dark acid green accents; all sitting on two 20 inch retractable wheels with polarized hover capabilities. The world's first ever marketed hover bike. It was the greatest thing to ever grace the road and looked like it came out of a sci-fi movie.

His little brother Danny had called him, demanding he come see it with his little friend Tucker's sobs of joy in the background. Dan honestly felt like doing the same. There were only a handful that had been made and Dan wanted this one.

"Hey!" He waved an obnoxiously happy salesman over. "How much are you asking?"

The guys sucked in an exaggerated breath through his teeth in that 'too much for you' kind of way. "The Fleets average about two and a half million. We don't expect to sell it. Our mother company is the one that made them, we have it just to bring people in. But if you're looking for a bike we've got-"

Dan held up his hand to stop the pointless sales pitch. "I'm only here for _this_ bike."

Obviously disgruntled, the salesman started wringing his hands. "But that's over _**two mi**_ -"

"I heard you just fine the first time. When does the dealership open tomorrow?"

The flustered employee gave up trying to make him see the insane amount of money he was so casually agreeing to. "9, sir."

"I'll be here first thing, make sure there's someone here that can do the paperwork." He left the poor guy to gawk after him as he power walked out of the building with his phone to his ear.

"Vlad Co, this is Haily in reception, how can I help you?"

"Haily, it's Dan Fenton, is Mr. Masters in?"

"Oh, hello Mr. Fenton! Yes, he's in, I actually think he's planning on working late today."

Well didn't that just work out perfect? "Great. Tell the gate boys I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Of course. Do you want me to tell Mr. Master's you're coming?"

"Nah, I think I'll surprise him."

The twenty four year old slid into his car- this years birthday present from Vlad- and pulled a U-turn to head uptown. Maybe it wasn't _absolutely_ necessary he run every red light, but with his dream bike on the line, he'd risk putting up with a few pigs- it's not like he paid for his own tickets anyway. But he didn't meet any cops and he'd managed to run the red lights before anyone actually pulled out so he made it to the Vlad Co building in record time.

When he got to the gate he wasn't stopped for a second, he never was, not since making Head of Security of the place two years ago. His quick rise through the ranks and the non-work related visits with the top dog had started up a rumor among the staff that Vlad had named him his heir- which was utter bullshit. Sure he had the poor, lonely bastards favor, but he had nothing to do with the succession of the company. What was going on between them wasn't any of the highbrow, white collar noise.

If fact, it was more of the _leather collar_ variety.

Dan didn't even knock before flinging open the heavy doors of Vlad's office. "Hey, Vladdie."

The man shot him an unamused look over the tops of his reading glasses. "It's rude to enter your employers office unannounced, Daniel, we've been over that."

"I've never been good with manners." The black haired man smirked as he shut the door and flipped the lock into place.

"Obviously." Vlad's eyes narrowed on the lock and then flipped to Dan's as he removed his glasses, putting the pieces together as to the reason behind this little visit.

Grinning like a fox, the younger man prowled up to the desk, plucking the budget report out of the millionaire's hands. "It wouldn't kill you to take a break, Mr. Masters."

Vlad tried not to let it show how badly he wanted to return that grin as Dan circled around the desk with a deliberate way- bless Maddie's genes for those hips. Like something out of a cheap porno the black haired man turned the high backed swivel chair to face him, teasingly looming over his boss. The arrogant grin stayed firmly set as he ghosted his hands down the sides of the expensive business jacket before squeezing Vlad's thighs as he knelt down between his knees.

"Daniel." The older man was trying to force a scolding, superior tone into his voice and would have succeeded if his breath hadn't hitched and there wasn't a blush rising to his ears. Maybe Dan didn't notice.. "What do you want this time?"

"I want a new toy." Dan answered nonchalantly as he worked at his employer's belt.

"I suppose it's too much to hope for a bedroom toy?" The business owner muttered dryly. "Alright, how much is this 'toy'."

Dan peeked through his bangs as innocently as he could muster as he dragged the zipper of Vlad's slacks down with his teeth. "Two and a half million."

And just like that aroused-I'm-going-to-fuck-my-head of security-Vlad was bootlicked out of the way by business-Vlad. The older man grabbed his lover's black ponytail and sharply yanked his head up, firmly gripping the matching goateed chin to make Dan was look at him. " _ **Two and a half million**_?! What are you trying to buy?!"

Trying to regain the upperhand Dan massaged the tense thighs under his hands, slowly inching higher. "An X23 Fleet."

"The **bike**? Dan, I just bought you a **car**!"

"And I love that car, but it can't turn it's wheels into hover plates at 170 miles an hour."

" _Daniel_."

" _Please_?" The younger man tugged at Vlad's pants. "I'll wear that leather thong and garter set you bought me last week."

Vlad let go of Dan's hair to grab the wandering hands. "That's not the issue."

" _With_ the dog collar."

The blush flamed back onto the millionaire's cheeks, the heat creeping up his ears and down his neck, but he tightened his grip on his bodyguard's thick wrists. "Do you honestly think sex- as hot as that outfit would be on you- is an equal exchange for _two and a half million dollars_?"

"I never said I'd pay it off in just one night, Vladdie. There are a lot of things I can do for you. Like spending meetings under your desk when all your big, highbrow executives are talking about boring budget reports and marketing campaigns for the next year. I could treat you to a few private dances with that pole in the floor study. Maybe we could sneak away for a week to your lodge up north with that really fun 'play room' in the basement?" Dan hinted, rubbing teasingly at the front of the older man's crotch as much as he could with Vlad still holding his wrists, his smile getting more devious as the other's cock hardened under his hand. "I can do anything for you, for however long you want, that's the perks of being a sugar daddy."

Heat pricked at Vlad's skin as the images played in his head, his resolve taking one hell of a slip backwards and he tried desperately to regain some footing in the situation. "Do you always have to be so vulgar?"

Almost as if to answer Dan tilted his head in the most innocent way and licked his lips. "I'll let you use toys."

"On **you**?!"

"Mmhmm." Humming, the black haired man lowered his head, lips hovering just above the other's briefs.

Vlad's breath came out in a shaking sigh. Dan had only allowed the use of toys on himself a small handful of times in their three year involvement. Usually only ever on Vlad's birthdays, one Valentine's day and a few really drunk nights on one of their nice getaways. If he were being honest, those few times were the most ground shaking experiences of Vlad's sexual life and those memories alone almost had him reaching for his check book.

Shakily threading his fingers through all that black hair, the millionaire had to fight not to push Dan down for some real contact, he wasn't ready to budge just yet. "Which-" Damn his voice was hoarse- "Which ones?"

Smirking up at his older lover, Dan pushed the briefs out of the way, but didn't touch Vlad's skin. "All of them. Even the tail plug that came with the collar. And the sooner you say yes, the sooner I can start paying you back."

Screwing his eyes shut as he felt that hot breath puffing across his freed cock what was left of Vlad's resistance crumbled. "Alright.. Fine, you can have whatever you want. But I'd better see the damn thing in your parking spot every single day unless it comes a monsoon out there."

Keeping his victory to himself, Dan finally gripped his lover bare and pushed his erection up against the expensive suit top, trolling his tongue up the underside. He reveled in the sharp moan above him and the sting of nails biting into his scalp as Vlad tried to urge the head passed his lips. Just to tease him, Dan took another long, slow drag from base to tip before letting himself be pushed down.

Normally, Dan would have been the one in control of the situation, especially if it was his throat getting fucked, but he let Vlad take the reigns this time. He let the old man fist his hair and control his head, using him as roughly as he wanted. It was a good thing he'd gotten control of his gag reflex years ago because Vlad was going at it hard; making Dan deep throat him, grinding his nose into the salt and pepper pubes, and yanking out a few hairs on the backstroke. Vlad's free hand went down to the twenty four year old's throat, pale fingers pressing just hard enough to feel his cock pushing in and out as Dan swallowed and moaned around him.

As his breathing picked up Vlad tapped at Dan's thigh with his dress shoe. "Undo your pants."

Keeping up with the rough push and pull, Dan obeyed, snapping the button and impatiently yanking at the zipper. But when he went for his underwear that shiny, polished dress shoe kicked into his hand hard enough the black haired man had to shake it out.

"I didn't say take yourself out, I said 'undo your pants'. Now put your hands back on my thighs." The older commanded.

Dan huffed through his nose, shooting Vlad a look through his bangs and giving the base of his cock a warning nibble as he put his hands where he was told.

"Oh stop with the face, you know I'm going to get you off." Vlad's tilted his foot up and ground it against Dan's crotch.

Even with a cock shoved down his throat the noise Dan made was _obscene_ ; a glutteral, shameless sound that was more of a scream than a moan. His hands squeezed the millionaire's thighs hard enough to bruise as he rocked his hips into the grinding heel, humping at it like a dog.

Vlad pressed his head back into the padding of his chair, biting down a moan at the way Dan's tongue rubbed at him and his throat squeezed as he made more of those filthy sounds. He might be out two and a half million, but if he were being honest, he wasn't complaining if he got as much of this as he wanted.

The rhythm became erratic, the millionaire's grip on Dan's hair tightening and pulling as his breath shot in out in clipped pants and moans. Taking advantage of the sloppy rhythm, Dan took the time to be a tease, pulling all the way off and laving at the head with his precum covered tongue before letting Vlad watch the cock head slip passed his lips over and over.

"D-Daniel, if you spill one drop on my suit.." Vlad couldn't finish his threat, choking on his words as his muscles seized and having to muffle his loud moaning behind his hand. Dan took Vlad all the way down to the hilt as he came, still working his throat and tongue, milking him for all he was worth until the older man couldn't stand it anymore and yanked forcefully at his hair.

Dan took it all in stride, slowly dragging his tongue against the flushed skin as he pulled off and licked his lips. He laid his head in Vlad's lap, nuzzling teasingly at the man's spent cock as he ground his hips harder against the foot nudging at his own erection. As he felt his lower stomach begin to tighten he took his hand off Vlad's thigh to touch himself, but the millionaire snagged his wrist and pinned it back down.

"No dammit!" Dan whined and glared up at his employer. "What the fuck, Vlad?"

"You're not cumming on my rug." Vlad didn't really care about the rug, but he couldn't just let his lover off unscathed from all this. As much as he was looking forward to Dan paying him back, he had stuck him for two and a half million. Having to make a walk of shame might knock the spoiled brat down a few pegs.

Dan groaned in frustration, thrusting into the pressure and growling every foul word in his vocabulary. The chair squeaked and would have rolled with the force of his rutting if he hadn't had such a death grip on the padded arms. He knew it was going to be uncomfortable as hell getting to the security locker room where he kept a duffel of spare clothes, but the idea that Vlad was making him cum in his pants was hot as hell. Dan loved taking punishment just as much as he loved giving it.

Vlad knew it too and he pressed down as hard as he dared, grinning at the loud gasp it earned him. Dan's back bowed and something cracked under his hands as he growled and swore. One more hard grind of Vlad's heel and the black haired man pitched his head into Vlad's lap with a strangled moan, a steadily growing stain darkening the front of his boxers as his hips jerked.

"There now, was that so bad?" Vlad teased, rearranging himself back into his suit pants.

Dan shifted back, body still loose from his orgasm as he got to his feet and grimaced at the way his underwear clung to him as he zipped up too. "You're an ass."

''Mmm." Vlad caught the younger's goateed chin as he stood. "And you're a spoiled brat."

That arrogant smirk was right back on Dan's face like he was proud of the fact as he leaned in and stole a quick kiss. "Now, about my check.."

"Fine. Fine." The older man sighed and grabbed the booklet, scrawling his name on the dotted line. "Here, you little vulture."

Snagging the check, the security guard went in for a real kiss, slipping his tongue into Vlad's mouth and raising a hand to the side of his neck. "Thanks Vladdie."

Vlad's hands slipped onto Dan's hips as the larger man straightened and stuck the check into his jeans. "Come see me tomorrow after you buy it?"

"Want to see me on it in my leather pants?" Dan asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Just so I can take them off you." He replied, tracking the sway of the other's ass as he headed for the door.

"Be still my beating heart." Dan scoffed as he opened the heavy doors and threw one last smirk over his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Masters."


End file.
